H&H Designs
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga are top clothes designers in Japan. Somewhere along the way they attract the attention of some old highschool gang...the Akatsuki. NO LONGER HIATUS! NaruxHina and U DECIDE SAKURA'S ULTIMATE FATE...love/hate relationships!XD
1. One Phone Call and Rising Memories

H&H Designs

**Summary: Hinata and Sakura are clothes designers, what happens when they don't meet the deadline when the Akatsuki is the client? And what is it about high school reunions and awkward situations?**

**Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki ( T-T )**

**Chapter One: One Phone Call, and Rising Memories**

It was a perfect Saturday for Hinata and Sakura, not only because they work at home and live in one of the fanciest houses in Suna, (where they moved to find peace from their home town of Konoha) but are very accomplished considering their young age of 20.

Yep, they graduated when they were 17 and both were accepted into a prestigious school for the arts, only three years later and they were two of the most recommended designers in all of Japan.

Sakura woke up first at 11:00 that morning to the ringing of the phone. So, after stretching, she reached over and picked up the phone where the message machine was picking up.

With a very bright, "Hello and good morning to you, this is Sakura Haruno of H&H Designs, how may I help you?", and a "Good morning to you too, un." Sakura's Saturday was just ruined.

All went to hell. A very stressed thank-you and painfully fake smile later; she was given seven orders that had a deadline of one week.

The order was for the Akatsuki, one gang of guys she wished she never met and knew. How she knew them was, one, they're celebrity actors, and two; they were juniors when Hinata and her were freshmen.

The gang was made up of seven considerably hot guys.

Consisting of, Hidan, the tough Jashinist with a bad language and a perverted mind.

Then there was Sasori, a very calm, collective one, that has very little/no patience whatsoever.

Next, she can recall was the one who she had just spoken with, known as Deidara. He was the self- proclaimed artist with an accent that Sakura would never say aloud as hot and attractive. Not to mention the golden hair and blue-gray eyes, he was practically a god.

Then again, she hated them all for being stuck-up and spoiled.

She also remembers Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Tobi.

Itachi was stoic with pools of ink as eyes, long black hair, with a little brother who Sakura went to school with, Sasuke.

Zetsu, who is two colors, one side tanner than the other, with green hair.

Kisame being one step weirder than Zetsu with _blue_ skin and blue hair. Not to mention his shark-like appearance makes him look like a deranged creature from Jaws.

But she's the one to talk about how people look. Hell, she has natural _pink_ hair for crying out loud.

And lastly, there's Tobi, the weirdest of the group. Sakura could never figure out why but he's always wearing a queer orange mask with only one eye hole. Probably the most annoying too, speaking in third person all the time, but she has to admit it does _kind of_ softens the gang's image _a lot_.

"Get up. Get up! Get Up!" Sakura screeched, causing a slightly shocked Hinata to grab the closest weapon, her alarm clock, thus conking Sakura over the abnormally large forehead.

"Owww, what the hell was that for?" Sakura asked/whined.

"Sorry! But, why did you have to wake me up for?" And so, after a huge ten minutes of explaining the orders and who they were from, they had to cook breakfast/lunch.

"But, I hate the Akatsuki…Why did they have to call us?"

"Because Hinata-chan, they want us to make them suits for a movie they're starring in. Supposedly gonna be showed in magazines too." stated Sakura.

"So maybe we can get some publicity out of this?" Hinata said as she munched on her cereal.

"Hmm, doubt it. People, as in girls and gays, mostly pay attention to them, visually raping them and all of their 'greatness.'" With that said, Sakura flipped her pancakes onto a plate and started pouring _lots_ of syrup, knowing that she'll need it.

So with pancakes, cereal, and coffee pot in tow, they went down to their workplace/ basement to start sketching ideas.

For starters, they had no idea whatsoever about what their tastes in fashion were. As far as either Sakura or Hinata can remember were they were in a gang-like affiliation or something, called themselves the Akatsuki.

More so, neither of the two were very happy with the clients. In fact the very reason they moved was to rid of old classmates.

For one, the Akatsuki were always targeting them due to their lack of fangirlish habits.

Secondly, Sakura and Hinata's odd appearances made them stick out like a thumb smashed in a locker.

And lastly, their attitudes. Sakura is actually a very short tempered pinkette that is very protective over her friends, such as Hinata. Hinata on the other hand, loses all self-confidence when Sakura isn't there.

Sakura is what toughened Hinata into the outgoing pearl-eyed person she is today.

So without one around, the Akatsuki took advantage of their weaknesses, and lets just say their high school was a living breathing hellhouse.

But, continuing, twenty minutes had past and they were still shot of any ideas that may impress the now-famous actors, formally their bullies.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Do you think this'll fit their title?" holding out a sheet of paper to her companion and continuing, "They kinda portray the hippies back in the 70's with their diverse styles. Don't you think?"

Hinata was studying the sheet with her intense pale eyes while Sakura's vibrant emerald orbs glimmered with joy.

Mentally counting down in her head, Sakura waited for her friend to burst into laughter, which was a mere ten seconds later.

Hinata didn't know which was more hilarious, Deidara in pink with a hippy headband or Itachi wearing round sunglasses sporting a peace sign. Either way, Sakura never ceased to make her laugh.

So after about fifteen more minutes they had the picture framed and autographed to use in potential blackmail later on.

Thus, they were back to designing.

They decided that a box of stale glazed donuts must've made them either high or something because some of their doodles were a little off task.

Some examples other than the hippy pic could be Kisame in a scuba suit in an aquarium swimming with sharks (Hinata's), Sasori in a tight tuxedo holding a puppet and doing a puppet show at an old folks home (courtesy of Sakura), Hidan in a sweater-vest with a lab coat on with a beaker in his hand, or maybe Zetsu in a tanning bed with a man thong on, etc.

Whatever was in those donuts made Sakura and Hinata a bit off their rockers for a while.

After some time, they got frames for all of their art pieces and were hung above their work desks on the wall.

Back to the drawing board.

One hour later

"Hey, Hinata, the Akatsuki will be here in a while for the body measurements and comments to what they want." Sakura spoke oh-so enthusiastically.

"Okay." Hinata dryly replied.

"You know what Hinata? I never gave them our address….but oh well."

"Yay! They may get lost in this blistering desert-like heat and all drop dead!" Hinata cheered.

Just as she finished her little applauses the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sakura responded instantly.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!

"I'm coming damn it! Quit your damn ringing. Sheesh, why is everyone such asses around here?" Sakura yelled/asked.

As she opened the door she came face-first with a very much muscled chest.

"Hey, un. I called this morning?" Deidara asked seeing as though she was in a tank top and PJ pants looking as if company was the last thing she suspected.

Deidara wasn't the only one to recognize this, Sasori and Itachi also caught on to her lack of professionalism.

"Um, yeah I remember. And uhh, welcome. Come on in before someone has a heat stroke." She invited.

With a "Hn," "Un," "thanks," two toothy grins, a "why the hell not?" and a "Okay!" later she had seven famous 23 year olds lounging about in Hinata's and hers living room.

Speaking of Hinata, she was appearing out of the kitchen after stashing away the dishes, to save a little bit of their expertise/reputation status. Alas, she was in pajamas too, though.

"Ohh, to hell with dignity and dressing all professionally. It's our damn house and I think cherry blossom and ying-yang PJ bottoms and tank tops are fashionable. So, you guys can quit your gawking, plus, keep perverted thoughts and comments to yourselves." And that got everyone's attention on her.

Starting to feel uneasy under all the eyes of celebrities and a surprised Hinata, she had to speak.

"Okay, umm….lets go choose designs and then we'll measure the lengths and shit." So, with that said they headed toward a giant walk-through room on the second floor that took form of a museum.

"Hey, un. Sakura, is this nice?" Surprised at the sudden question directed toward her, she turned around. Again coming face-to-chest with Deidara.

Quickly regaining her posture and stepping back a bit, she asked, "What do you got?"

"Un, this," Flashing a sheet of fabric in her face.

"How in hell does pinkish, bluish, greenish pinstripes have anything to do a movie character? Unless, you're some gay that likes the color pink with a hippy outlook on life!"

Suddenly noticing everyone's eyes were on her _again,_ she admitted and almost asked in a whisper, "Did I say that out loud?"

To her bad luck she had. Plus, noticing all the stares she was receiving she was embarrassed and cracking under the invisible pressure, she quickly ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled while running, feeling utterly stupid for goofing up and questioning a client she ran toward her room which is on the third floor.

"Un? I guess she didn't like it. I was just going to say the pink matched her hair and she'd look good in it." Deidara's voice had hints of puzzled tones in it.

"Uhh….Sakura-chan was probably just embarrassed that she spoke her opinions aloud, that's all." Hinata tried to convince him that was the reason for her running out of the room.

"Why would she be embarrassed?" asked a very confused Deidara.

The rest of the gang was just lounging around again. Some unrolling the fabric roll and getting tangle (Tobi.) Others were sitting on chairs spread out, browsing the shelves, looking through _various_ magazines having nothing to do with clothes _at all_.

While Hinata and Deidara were entering into a more awkward conversation about Sakura by every passing moment, Hinata's thinking, 'Why does he want to know so much about Sakura-chan. Geez, this is like some interrogation.'

"Hinata, un? Can I go talk to Sakura?"

Now that got all the guys attention. Why the hell would he want to go see Sakura? All of them were asking themselves.

Hinata replied, "Sure, Sakura's room is up the two flights of stairs, second to the last on the left."

"Un!" Deidara answered, and was out of the room in a flash.

'Wonder what's got him so riled up?' Sasori thought to himself.

After running and tripping several times up the stairs, Deidara finally made it up to Sakura's door.

Not wanting to burst in very randomly, he pushed his ear against the door. On the other side of the door he could hear Sakura gently mumbling something about high school and the...Akatsuki.

Then he couldn't make out what else she was saying, filling flooded by old memories and unsolved problems left behind after his graduation, he slung the door open….

**Okay, sucky chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh this has been rewritten a bit and more spaced out by the way!**


	2. Apologies and Promises

**H&H Designs**

**Chapter Two: Apologies and Promises**

**A/N: I Do Not Own Naruto (T.T)**

…Suddenly feeling flooded by old memories and unsolved problems left behind after his graduation he slung the door open.

The sight he saw was a flushed Sakura balled up in her red designer comforter lying curled on top of the bed.

She looked up instantly right before he opened the door because she heard someone's voice hitch, so he was eye-to-eye with her.

Emerald on blue; grass on sea; he could read he eyes with signs of sadness, confusion, and other mixed emotions.

So, thinking it was the best he broke eye contact and started, "Sa-Sak-Sakura-chan…umm, can't we talk about this. I mean, come on, what happened was years ago." trying desperately to hold in any other emotions than sympathy and question.

"Maybe you can but, but I can't. I can not just forget how the Akatsuki treated me or Hinata. I don't even know why you called on us to do you're clothes. Because I recall you and the rest calling Hinata and I damn names all the time. Practically ruining our first two years of high school, pranking and bullying us." Sakura answered/questioned.

"Sakura, you know you can forget. And just so you know, we wanted _you_ to do our clothes because Itachi, Sasori, me, and even Tobi, regret ever doing that to you. Even the rest of the guys brought it up at some time. I didn't mean to make your life a living hell. It was just funny, you know? You and Hinata were supposed to be eighth graders but skipped a grade. I'm sorry. I guess I should've known that you'd be leaving other friends behind….."

Deidara tried immensely to calm her rising anger but to no avail.

"You think it was funny, hmm? Water ballooned with paint on the first day. Buckets of ketchup on our heads. Blind-ass, Flamingo, Inky, Pinky? Yeah, really. You're sorry for all _that_?"

There was a long silence, just like hell froze over.

"Besides you didn't pick out just any designer. You probably picked out two random people in an ad that your manager or whatever suggested. You could care damn less about me or Hinata! You didn't think about me a moment after you walked out of the school. No wonder we moved out here by a damn desert! Do you know how long it took for Hinata to gain her confidence? The minute we walked into the school it was shattered! I could give a damn less about what you did to me, it was Hinata's confidence and everything that the Akatsuki put to Hell!" Sakura was practically yelling profanities directed at Deidara now.

He had to act fast before he had everyone else up here. Sakura was now standing about a foot away from him now, her voice escalating at every word with meaning.

Then suddenly Deidara had crashed his lips onto hers, his hands holding hers above her head. Pressing her against the wall, he closed his eyes savoring the moment.

The taste of syrup lingered on her lips. Sakura stared wide-eyed at Deidara shocked.

Wasn't she just yelling at him? Directing all her mixed feelings toward him? Even though it was mostly Zetsu, Kisame, and Hidan's doings that hurt her beloved friend and herself?

She was now so confused.

Deidara moaned into her, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness and the irony of it all, so she cried.

Her tears grazing over her cheeks forming trails down Deidara's perfectly shaped jaw.

This didn't go unnoticed by Deidara either.

He quickly stopped what he was doing as if he'd done something wrong.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…." He didn't get the chance to finish before she smashed her lips onto his.

Now this was his turn to be puzzled, but he didn't waste time kissing back. Soon she broke off in ragged breaths.

"I'm sorry, again." She answered.

"Why should you be?" he asked.

"Because I'm just sooo unprofessional, making out with a client, that's why. Ugh. This is just so ironical." Sakura replied.

Then came the unwanted awkward silence.

Sakura and Deidara then plopped down onto her bed and just sat there avoiding the other's gaze.

It was almost unbearable until Deidara turned to his side, putting his hand on top of hers all the while thinking about how wrong she was.

'There wasn't barely a moment I forgot about her after high school. The way she'd punch Kisame and given Hidan black eyes...She was just so unique.' The very aspect of her forgetting him and only remembering the bad run ins made him sort of disappointed and saddened.

Soon, Sakura recovered sat up and lifted herself off of the bed and held out her hand in the process saying, "I forgive you."

And Deidara quickly grabbed her hand as she pulled up.

"Great, un. So, do you think we should go on down stairs make sure they haven't destroyed anything?" he asked almost seriously.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Get all of your body measurements and designs." She agreed, and started to leave the room.

But as Deidara was getting up, a note fell out of his jean's pocket.

Downstairs they heard them before they saw them. They were at the bottom of the stairs when they heard Hinata's yell, a crash, and Hidan's cussing.

Sakura quickly went to the door and looked through the glass.** (A/N: Yes, they have glass doors.)**

Upon peeking inside she saw Hinata shouting pleas of, "Don't touch that." "Tobi, you're stretching the fabric." "Hidan! You're knocking down photos. Don't! It's priceless!", "Itachi! Help me here! Control them!" "Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu stop pushing!"

When seeing all of her attempts being failed, Hinata plopped down on a bench that wasn't knocked over or broke.

Sakura was beside herself with anger. 'How dare they walk into my house and leave it in shards of shit and glass.' she thought to herself.

She mentally counted down in her head to ease the rising irritation. 'One more broken accessory and their hot asses are mine.' I seethed in mind.

(Normal Point of View)

There it went, the next vase hit the wall, shattering on impact.

Sakura slung the door open, ran at full speed right into Tobi, knocking the air out of him.

She quickly punched him, cracking that stupid mask in half.

Not wasting time figuring out what he looked like, Sakura pounced onto Hidan, pushing him against the wall.

After delivering a nice punch to the eye, surely blacking it, she pretty much literally threw him into the bickering trio of Zetsu, Sasori, and Kisame.

It was like killing four birds with one stone, or in this case, Hidan.

Yes, she just took down five of the seven who made her high school life a living hell.

And what was even better, she enjoyed knocking their lights out.

There was a brawl between her and the famous Akatsuki right in her fabric room. This was way better than some high school reunion reality show for sure.

Next, well she observed and took note of the damage, including the faces and expressions she was receiving from the three that wasn't in the bloodshed fight that'd occurred moments ago.

Deidara's played a smirk. His one of a kind, hot smirk.

Hinata's was pure shock with a sliver of excitement in her eyes.

Itachi's was well, fascinated? He looked like he loved the whole spectacle, which pissed Sakura off all the more…

(Sakura's Point of View)

Okay, so I just finished beating the shit out of the guys, and turn to see Itachi smiling at me.

Now, that was unexpected. First of all, what in hell was there to be smiling about.

I was only in pajamas beating the holy crap out of his friends and he's laughing about it.

Yeah, now he's chuckling. What the hell!

So, I had to say something, and that something wasn't exactly what I wanted because I didn't say anything.

Next thing I know, I was pressed up against a wall and Hidan had my face in his hand looking at me right in the eye.

I could tell he had a nosebleed because there was blood smeared across his face. I really couldn't see how a pink haired girl in pajamas beating the hell out of someone is a turn on so I had to ask.

"Hidan, can I ask you something?" Once I spoke I clearly let my voice lace itself with an attractive tone.

He look almost surprised by the way I said it.

Plus, Deidara looked as if he was getting annoyed by Hidan holding my waist and face. But, what the hell, I could make it in show biz if I wanted so, why not put on a show?

I pushed myself against Hidan's frame and continued, "Hidan-kun, can we go out of the room for a sec? I want to show and tell you something..."

I slowed for a second to make sure he was following my lead, and he was.

He smirked and said, "Of course, hottie."

Oh how Deidara's face was scrawled out in a scowl with a glare only a blue-eyed guy could do. It was like a whole new side of Deidara.

Didn't I just have a conversation with a caring hot Deidara and shared the passion of the moment with two kisses?

Now I'm letting Hidan hit on me and I'm flirting with him? Well, might as well make this interesting...

Hidan picked me up bridal style and carried me to the opened door, smirking as we passed a dangerously seething Deidara and surprised Hinata.

I winked and smirked at her to kinda tell her what was going on.

Good thing she understood, because she quickly stepped toward the door closing it behind us with an encouraging "Good luck."

Out in the hallway, Hidan put me down.

We were still in view of the watchful eyes of the others through the glass door. That was going to make this even more pleasurable.

Hidan quickly started kissing me and I acted as though I loved it.

Once he stopped a couple of moments later he asked, "So, what's it that you wanted to tell me?" He questioned.

I suddenly raised my voice a few levels from a whisper to a loud talk so the others could hear me clearing my voice.

I made sure Deidara, Hinata, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi all had my undivided attention before continuing, "I'm not that easy, you know. Plus, don't see why in hell's name is a girl in pajamas fighting considered a turn on but you seriously need to consider taking acting lessons because," I ceased for a moment to savor the looks we were receiving for prosperity before carrying on, "I played you for all you're worth loser!"

I jolted my knee up to his groin, making him collapse to the ground cussing all the while, me and everyone else was laughing our asses off hysterically.

Even Deidara who was upset the most couldn't resist the comical display upon the situation.

He was actually jealous of Hidan being the one I was flirting with.

But, I do sort of regret the whole seriousness of me and Deidara's talk being dismissed with mind games and acts.

After I entered the room I was previously in, I was sending high fives from Kisame and Hinata.

I'd be damned if I couldn't agree with Hinata when she announced to me, "I loved today! It's like we've set aside our differences of the past and became friends…sort of."

Our laughter dissipated after another twenty minutes had passed.

Now I guess it was time to get down to business.

I am pretty confident we aren't going to have a lawsuit over the exchange of events that have taken place the last two and a half hours.

Considering the day we've all endured, we talked every thing over, shook hands on truces and promises that involved high school.

It was really ironic to be talking civilized after all we've been and lived through today.

We were making promises on being friends and stuff like that when Hidan came limping in holding onto the doorframe for support while we continued talking in the living room discussing the matters.

Now that I think about it, if he wasn't holding my leg in-between his, Hidan might not have been so bad off.

But, then again, if he wasn't acting like a damn dog it wouldn't of happened.

But, Hinata walked up to him and helped him take a seat away from me.

He had this terrified fearful look when he saw me. Anyone could see him flinch and unconsciously tighten his legs together when I smiled toward him.

It truly was comical.

After Hidan took a seat and found I was of no threat, he saw that Deidara was holding my hand.

God, I'd never seen a better glare contest between two hot actors before in my life.

But, what was worse was to come when I found out Deidara and Hidan weren't the only two interested in me...

**A/N:**

**Yeah, this chapter came kinda later than I wanted but I got it finished.**

**Who are the other couple of guys that like Sakura?**

**Next chapter is about styles and body measurements...you can only imagine all the possibilities...**

**Ohh, and what about the note that fell out of Deidara's pocket?**

**Oh this CHAPTER has been rewritten too! I'm on a roll today! Hell yeah!**

**~Goody! XD**


	3. Kissed by Masked Man

**Sapphire: Uh, sorry for the not updating sooner but I'm still kinda having Writer's Block.**

**Sakura: Yeah, well chapter three is finally done…So, read and review!**

**Deidara: Yeah, un. And Sapphire-chan doesn't own Naruto or the characters, just the plot and story idea, un.**

So, I was still holding Dei's hand with him and Hidan looking like they were about to kill each other, when Hinata gently kicked me.

Evidently we were about to do body measurements. So, we began to choose who Me or Hinata, would do whoever. It was a sorta comical way that the guys decided to settle the disagreements.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" The seven guys yelled oh-so manly deciding who will get Hinata.

My bets were Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame. Hinata was well, flustered at the attention she drew from the three. Too bad for them Hinata-chan's going out with Naruto.

After about another ten minutes of constant draw and curses, me and Hinata had already gone through two bags of popcorn and several cans of soda.

I really was practically begging Hinata to let me tape them, blackmail them, and then prank them, but she said "no".

_Flashback._

_In the Kitchen:_

"_Please, oh please can I just video tape them for five minutes…" I begged from my position on the tiled floor holding onto Hinata's fuzzy purple bunny slipper._

"_No. We need to be strictly professional." She sternly pointed out._

_And after that little bit of information, I looked at her with the look of "You got to be kidding me." All the while motioning to our clothes…._

_Flashback end._

Just the thought of me begging was a little bit out of character, but it wasn't fair though. I always could've used my red camcorder if Naruto hadn't ran it over in his hippy van. Long story short, I didn't own a camera, so I needed Hinata's.

"Okay, enough. I'll just separate you all. Zetsu, Kisame, and Tobi with Hinata. The rest of you come with me." I kinda ordered since all the yelling was making my head spend.

It had been a long time since I'd played that game and I was wondering why there wasn't any Elmer's glue involved. But, in the end I decided keeping my Inner's questions to myself.

We decided to split up to make things get done faster. I had four of the Akatsuki while Hinata had three. So, we went to our different design studios Hinata's was on the third floor while mine was in the basement.

With Sakura and Guys:

"Okay, so, who's first?" I asked politely.

Ten seconds later I had a broom in the corner of the room, under the stairs. The guys were throwing themselves at me, even Sasori and Itachi.

They were fighting too, like fist to fist fighting. It was sorta ridiculous really. Weren't _girls_ supposed to throw themselves at _guys_, not vise versa?

"Enough!" I screamed catching everyone's attention. The way they looked at that moment was picture perfect.

Hidan's hand was tangled in Deidara's ponytail while Deidara had his hand on back of Hidan's collar of his jacket.

On the other side of the room, Sasori and Itachi were slapping each other. Seriously, slapping like two little girls fighting over chalk or eye shadow.

I took advantage of their confusion by grabbing a hold of Itachi's slim yet muscular arm, yanking him toward me. The others sighed in defeat and started to lounge around.

With Hinata:

"Come on Tobi, please take your mask off." Hinata pleaded for the masked man to cooperate.

Tobi was somehow hanging onto the ceiling fan while Zetsu was shouting for him to get down and Kisame was dodging Tobi's sneaker which was aimed at his fishy face.

"Why did I have to get the three weirdest Akatsuki? I'm gonna kill Sakura…better yet, I'm gonna steal her stash of chocolate chip cookies…" Hinata muttered to herself while potting against her pink-haired companion.

"Never coppers!!!" Screeched a very wild and hyper Tobi as he spun on the fan, getting motion sickness and threatening to throw-up on his blue-haired friend and his tan/pale buddy.

With Sakura:

"What the hell is that?!" Hidan commanding shifting his weight to the other foot while pointing a thumb to the recent "doodles" they had of the seven before they'd arrived.

"Oh, well, them are some designs that Hinata and I made up while deciding on your Halloween costumes…" I answered as if it was no big deal.

"Halloween?" Sasori spoke quietly, "Why am I a hippy?" he finished.

"Yeah, un. I look homosexual with those pink and bright yellows and shit?!" Okay, evidently they aren't appreciative of the creative thinking process.

"To fuck with you. Why's my hair 'lookin like a chicken's ass? What the Hell, I'm a gothic clown?!" Pointing a well-manicured finger to the framed drawing of him with face-paint and Goth clothes

Ughh, this is gonna be a long day. I turned my head from the ranting actors to the wall clock. Already 5:00 p.m.?! Geez, we haven't got anything done whatsoever.

I was finishing up on Itachi's pants because he thank Kami didn't have to take them off because he was wearing tight fit skinny jeans like the other three, beginning to lit his shirt for his other measurements.

What I got though was a rather hormonal Itachi, kissing me! To hell with certified-ness! I didn't kiss back because I kinda still held a grudge toward Uchihas since the big Sasuke break-up in Middle School.

Luckily for me, Hidan and Deidara yanked him off cause I'd hate to have had a helicopter transport him to a hospital. Yeah, me and Hinata live that far in the Desert.

To my luck, I had his measurement before they plucked him off. The only thing I had to comment on was, "Dear Kami Itachi, you have a small waist line."

"Hn." Obviously angry about his Uchiha looks not swaying me to be all over him.

"Next up, is…" I had to think either red-head, blonde, or silver-haired dude?

The looks they sent me were sooo Kawaii! They were like puppies that wanted to be picked out of the litter.

"Sasori!" Why not? He seems to be the most collective out of the three. But, then again, that's what I thought about Itachi…

Avoiding my Inner drooling over Sasori's slim chest I managed to keep my blush at my neck. He wasn't as muscular as Itachi or Hidan but I don't like guys that're so built that they look like they are on steroids.

He was also very how say, seductive. When I touched him, he leaned into me and breathed close to my ear as if he was about to whisper his deepest darkest secret. I was kinda stunned at how he really was a player too. More of the Loner and 'Could care less' type but- damn were his eyes captivating.

"Damn your eyes are hot…" I quickly caught onto my mistake as it slipped past my lips.

"Oh shit…I mean not as captivating as, uhh, as,…Tobi's!" Where the hell did that come from? How could I even see Tobi's eyes, he has a mask on?

The others didn't believe the piece of bullshit excuse either, but I did manage for Sasori to smirk and…kiss me?

Yep, him too. Yet, Deidara seemed extremely pissed at this contact so I decided to play along. I mean, why not? When a extremely hot guy, no, extremely hot actor hits on you and kisses you, you kiss back. Seriously, not a slut or anything but it's common sense really.

He was an good kisser despite his laid back attitude and appearance. He pushed me down and I fell backwards, though falling with a light "thud" as we began a major make-out session on the bottom stair step.

The stairs gave him a leverage to deepen the kiss and he to advantage of it, slipping his tongue into my mouth. We had a tongue wrestle with he won because of my inexperience in that field but our little "moment" was over when Sasori was slung off of me rather more forcefully than needed.

The person however wasn't Deidara but Tobi who threw him off. I knew for a fact that the speaking in third person was just a way to gain publicity because he never spoke like that in the movies when he played as the doctor or something despite him always wearing a mask like my old teacher Kakashi.

"Stay off of her." Tobi growled threateningly with surprised me all the more. He helped me stand up and what I saw coming was nothing like what happened a few minutes ago.

No, because Tobi half-way lifted his masked and leaned me against the wall kissing me. His mask was placed where no one could see his or my face and I had no clue what the other's faces were like.

What seemed to be alarming was Tobi was actually an Uchiha. Yes, and Uchiha. His eye color was the distinct inky cobalt black. Even with that information, his face was totally different. His eyes were softer and mischievous like Naruto's, as the same with the sorta spiky hair and face shape. And…he was handsome.

Unlike Itachi's and Sasori's kiss, his held a lot more passion, like Deidara's. Tobi wasn't forcing the kiss on me like the other two did either. Although I very much liked the way things were turning, he broke the kiss first, winked at me, and closed his mask.

The fact that maybe was the most alarming was he wasn't really Tobi. I knew him from somewhere…just I don't know _where_…

**Sapphire: Uhh, just so you know, Tobi isn't Madara…^. ^**

**Sakura: Well, that ruined the surprise…so, who is it??? ^.^ **

**Deidara: Who else could it be of course-!!!**

**Sapphire: *puts hand over Deidara's mouth* SEE? It is a surprise. Now, shut up and let the people review!**


	4. Beginning of the Old

H&H Designs

**Sapphire: Chapter Four, sorry for the long wait…**

**Sakura: Anyways, Sapphire-Chan doesn't own Naruto....**

**Hinata: …And she never will, so read and review**_…._

_Previously:_

_The fact that maybe was the most alarming was he wasn't really Tobi. I knew him from somewhere…just I don't know where…_

Presently:

I was stunned and kinda disappointed that I couldn't bring myself to remember him entirely, which was also very frustrating.

I turned my head to see all the guys glaring at me and Hinata smiling, probably thinking dirty thoughts…yeah, Naruto has that effect on people. But, more so, they were glowered at Tobi who was acting as if nothing had happened.

I seriously needed an aspirin after putting up with these guys for a day, I mean come on, who knew they were such drama queens?! Plus, I still haven't finished getting measurements let alone ask for ideas and suggestions.

"So, Hinata did you finish with Zetsu, Kisame, and, er, Tobi?" I asked, yet failing at the same time. Damn it, I didn't make them stop staring!

"Yea-no. Sure, I finished Zetsu but didn't get Tobi or Kisame because we had some…distractions." Hinata answered, caught off guard sorta. When it comes to these guys, they are _very_ surprising.

"Hmm. It's already 5:30, too. I guess we'll just finish off tomorrow since we usually close up shop at 6 o' clock." I addressed, they did have a long way to a hotel, after all.

"What the fuck?! I didn't get fucking measured, and neither did they!" Hidan stormed, obviously not happy with our hours on weekends.

"I don't really care. That is our work hours on the weekends, like it or not. Shouldn't of took so long getting here and messing around. So, come back tomo-Monday." I corrected myself immediately, Hinata and I don't work on Sundays.

"Hn. Why not tomorrow?" Itachi spoke stoically, they probably had to work Mondays, damn it.

"Yeah, yeah. We've got a photo shoot Monday." Deidara spoke, probably trying to talk me into it which, by the way, isn't gonna happen.

"No. Now, if you don't mind we'll talk to your manager or something and arrange when we can finish." Hinata spoke authoritive and in control. All I could think was, 'Go Hinata.'

Seven sighs later and the actors were reluctantly heading out to their two limos they had outside. I thought they had limo drivers? I hope they didn't stay behind and die from a heat stroke in their cars, but, not my problem.

Once the final limo backed out of the driveway, Hinata and I closed the door and plopped onto the couch, sorta too quickly.

We let the air conditioning take over our bodies and just laid there, only our steady breaths and ticking of the ceiling fan made a sound throughout the living room.

Hinata was the one to break the comfortable relative silence that had consumed us.

"Hey, Saku-chan? I'm gonna call their manager, Kakuzu is it?" She said, letting unwillingness seep into her words.

"Uhh, yeah. I think I'm going to take a shower and catch some Z's. Those guys sure know how to tire a person, mentally that is."

With that said, Hinata just nodded and went to the kitchen to grab the phone book which supposedly held Kakuzu's number and I began stalking up the stairs, humming and thinking about the day's events.

I kept asking myself why in Hell's name did they kiss me, more specifically Tobi. I began to sense a migraine coming on and hastily stripped myself and hopped into the shower, which by no means comfortable.

I flinched and a shiver went up my spine by the sudden coldness engulfing me. Shit, only if I waited another tem seconds…again, a sigh of defeat escaped my lips. Karma sure can be a bitch along with life and luck with me.

On the good side, I most likely won't have to put up with the Akatsuki tomorrow. The 'most likely' meaning if Kakuzu can't convince Hinata into it by offering extra cash.

I decided to lay my current worries to rest in the back of my mind and enjoy the warmth of the water, streaming down my body.

After an hour long shower I felt rejuvenated mentally but worn down physically. Kinda shitty if you ask me, how a shower can change you mood so abruptly. I guess a small nap won't do any harm, even though I won't sleep a wink later on tonight.

I glanced at my digital clock as I put on a fresh pair of pajamas. Seriously, I wish pj's were wearable for every occasion. Like these, my favorites that I picked out today.

They were a matching set designed by myself that included a tank top with a duck on it holding a gun with matching red pants, same design. They were not only comfortable but sassy at the same time, surely not business wear.

I was just laying down when my head felt as if it was lying on paper. I tilted my head slightly and reached up to my hair and pulled out a note. It wasn't mine I knew that, but who's is it then…Deidara's.

Had to have been. He's the only one other than myself that's been in here, I hope anyways. I wouldn't want to strangle one of the guys for invading my personal space. For all I know they could've been in my bras or underwear…again, a sigh.

"Might as well read it…" I muttered under my breath to myself.

_Dear Ino,_

_Hope I can see you tomorrow night, yeah._

_Gonna be at Sakura's house for clothes' designs. I know she's a bitch and all but she's got talent…I'll do what you said to do over there too, make her pay for what she did to you over Uchiha._

_Before you ask yourself what, I'm gonna put her against Hyuuga girl, that'll shake her up, right? _

_Anyways, hope we have some fun later on…yeah._

_~Deidara_

Why that stupid arrogant ass bastard! How could he even think about that?! Man, I'm sooo gonna show this to Hinata…there's no way in hell I'm letting Hinata take my best friend.

She stole Temari and TenTen away with her god damned lies about me and Sasuke and now this?! After all this time she still can't get over some half-ass jealousy?!

Not wanting to stand around and wait, I started to sprint down the hallway and stairs. Once in the kitchen I found Hinata was talking to Naruto while he was eating some ramen.

"Hinata, you've got to read this! That conniving bitch and bastard Deidara!" I stuck the now crumpled up note into her grasp as she read it aloud.

"Dear Ino. Hope I can see you tomorrow night, yeah. Gonna be at Sakura's house for clothing designs…" She murmured the rest to herself and I could almost feel the seething angry radiating off of her stiff form.

Even Naruto stopped eating and listened in to Hinata's reading.

"Hey, let me see that." And Hinata practically through the notes at him and collapsed into her chair with a stressed sigh.

I took a seat on the counter top and watched the emotions play across his face ranging from optimistic, disgust, then anger, confusion, rage, and disgust again.

He clearly expressed him being pissed by slamming his fist onto the table, his long-forgotten ramen bowl wobbling, and he looked me straight in the face.

I was equally pissed as he was, perhaps more. I was led on, he actually made me feel better when he comforted me in the beginning and for me to find out it was all one of his scenes was horrible.

I was just in an act of Ino's and his, being played and used. I felt a tinge of anger burst through me at the thought.

I was beginning to unconsciously glare at a banana that somewhat resembled the two blondes that were the center of my hate that was in a fruit bowl across the room. Oh how I had this unbearable desire to smash the fruit into their face and stomp on them.

Hinata was just about in the same situation as Naruto and I, staring harshly at the marble tiles on the floor.

After a while I began to wonder at how Deidara and Ino met when it struck me, they were both starring in a movie and were supposedly a couple in the flick. They probably talked all the time and brought up Hinata and I and plotted against us, particularly me.

"We need to get revenge." Came Hinata's dark, vengeful voice.

All Naruto did was let a low growl rumble from the back of his throat in agreement. I just stated the obvious questions, "How and when?" Then, much to set the mood barked out a menacingly sinister cackle.

So, we all began scheming in our minds at the variety of ways to break the two blondes…

**Sapphire: Well, guess what will be in next chapter 'cause I ain't telling.**

**Sakura: Yeah, so read and review.**

**Hinata: I command you…just kidding.**

**Sapphire: No, she's serious…**_**^.^.**_


	5. Much Apologies

H&H Designs

-

-

-

Hey!

I've been a little…unmotivated as of about June?! Wow, that long huh?

Well, anyways, I am now beginning to work on chapter 5 for all of those still interested in the story. And, if may think I should just wrap it up and just leave it uncompleted (awww, who would think that?!) then please do mention in a review.

Thank yous for all that have put up and have waited somewhat patiently for me to update and also thanks for the ones that didn't search me down and use pitch forks and makeshift tasers!

That's about it, I think, so, See you whenever!


	6. Plan A is for Lunatics

H&H Designs

**I disown Naruto!**

**I also disown James Bond!**

**I do own this plot however!**

**Read my pretties, read!**

Chapter Five: Plan A is for Lunatics

Sakura's Point of View

_Previously:_

_So, we all began scheming in our minds at the variety of ways to break the two blondes._

Presently:

We sat from our positions surrounded by this evil dark aura that was all focused on the two blondes which were going to pay. To compensate so much that they're going to be over their heads in debt.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Naruto spoke, drawing both mine and Hinata's attention.

"Okay, so, I was thinking-."

"What?! You, Naruto Uzumaki thought?!" Yeah, I couldn't help it though, he really doesn't think much so, it is surprising.

"Sakura-chan! You made me forget!" Leave it to Naruto to have the memory span of a frog…never fails to amaze me.

"Okay, anyone with an actual idea that isn't forgettable?" I said happily, clasping my hands together.

To be pissed off and to be plotting revenge is, well, exciting. And being happy about it is all the better, imagination makes payback a real bitch! Hell yes!

From Hinata's seat at the chair I heard her giggle mischievously to herself. Now _that _was scary…really.

"I think we should pay a little visit to the fabric store and let's just say, fix up their costumes a bit." She said menacingly before continuing, "Then, maybe go to the studio, take their scripts, and add a little creativity of our own to their little shows."

'_Hey, that was genius.'_ I thought to my inner for her comments.

'**Well, we taught her all she knows about the wonder world of settling scores.'**

'_Yeah…you thinking what I'm thinking?'_

'**Of course I'm thinking what you're thinking, I am you idiot!'** she retorted

'_So, how does all natural coffee sweetener sound?' _

'**Hmm, tastes like a fine plot in the making.'** She answered, as I caught an evil glint in her eyes.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I heard Naruto get up, albeit a little sluggishly, and throw his ramen in the trash since it was cold.

"Hey, Hinata? You think we can add all natural coffee sweeteners to your plan?" I asked, knowing clearly well that she'd agree.

"Hmm, of course. How're we gonna use it? Ooh, powder room…I see, excellent." Hinata concluded, glancing right through my amused emerald eyes with her Elmer glue orbs.

"Yep. And, speaking of the powder room, Dei-Dei's gonna have to chop off his goldy locks after our new and improved ABC gum scheme goes into play…grr, I hate the Akatsuki. I still remember how I had to cut them huge ass chunks of hair out when they spit balled me with gum…bastards." I seethed, once again caught in a negative fit of Akatsuki-induced hatred.

Normal Point of View

"Oh, I remember that Saku-chan! That was when you had hair down to your ass and you had Hinata to layer your hair out to your shoulders! It looked pretty to me!" Naruto blurted out, interrupting her train of vicious castration plotting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Naruto…anyways, anything you may want to contribute?"

"Uhhhh, so is like some James Bond film and we have a kickass awesome plans?!" Naruto exclaimed while Hinata sweatdropped and Sakura put a hand to her chin in contemplation.

"Hmm, actually Naruto…Plan A is for lunatics and Plan B is for mock failures." Said Sakura in a very flat tone after a moment or so.

"Oh. Okay then, how about we spruce up their hairspray and add grape fizzy drinks?"

At Naruto's great idea, Sakura then threw up her finger in a sense of declaration before shouted, "So it shall be!"

"Umm, Saku-chan, why don't you go sit down and think about evil plots in your hyperactive corner of doom?" Hinata suggested considering how Sakura was having one of her many bipolar/multiple personality moments.

"Good idea!"

And with that, she was off to the living room where there lay a nice red bean bag chair with Sakura's petite ass imprint all ready and set to go.

"Is Sakura…okay?" Naruto asked after their pink haired friend was out of hearing range.

"Of course she is!" Hinata said cheerfully, albeit chuckling nervously and not reaching Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Yeah…what else are we going to implement into our devious plan?" Naruto pondered aloud, a impish grin working its way onto his face.

"Well, there's the coffee sweetener, grape drinks, gum, scripts, and costumes…and what about some waffles?"

"Waffles? Seriously Hinata, waffles?" Naruto said unsurely while watching Hinata take out a legal pad and jot down the ideas with her purple feather boa pen.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Hinata replied, not taking her eyes off of the notepad.

"Good point. Let's not forget Ino's serious allergic reactions to peanuts! We should totally get some peanut based stuff and stick it in her lipstick!" Naruto shouted out in inspiration.

"Hey, you're actually pretty good at this…" Hinata began, suddenly blushing slightly at remembering her high school years of crushing on the blonde who was now looking over her shoulder as she wrote.

"Yep, just like how me and Kiba always were, pulling pranks and stuff that is…good times, huh, Hinata?" Naruto asked looking down at the violet haired woman in front of him.

"Sure Naruto…what else do you have up your sleeve? We always could stick itching powder in Deidara's boxers too and gay-ify his clothes even more. I'm positive we can have his pants shrunk down til they look nothing less than queer." Hinata stated while contemplating whether or not to add the suggestions to her growing list or not.

"Cool! Since when did you get devious?"

"Since Sakura became a very influential figure and helped me get over you." Hinata said without catching her mistake until it was already out of her mouth.

"You used to like me?!" Naruto gasped in shock. Undoubtedly enough, he still was as dense as ever.

Just when Hinata was about to faint from all the blood rushing to her face, Sakura herself came to her friend's rescue.

"Of course she did, Baka! You're such a dumbass, no? I've seriously considered letting Hinata just disown you and that be the end of it but…oh well, everything never goes as planned now does it?" Sakura drilled him while Hinata flushed and began to sidestep away to escape the very awkward conversation before it progresses too far.

"I-um, never knew…she f-felt th-that way…" Naruto sputtered out while he examined his shoe laces with much interest…

"Of course not, Naruto! The truest of love is blind! That's why Sasuke and I never worked out! It was obvious enough that he didn't feel the same say yet, I was the one-sided lover and he was the man whore!" Sakura said with a hint or two of regret laced in her words as she finally admitted to her friend that she had made that mistake and now fully recognized her fault.

"Wow, Sakura, never thought you had the balls to come clean you were stupid enough to actually like Teme…" Naruto muttered quietly while lifting his head enough to see the truthfulness in the Pinkette's emerald eyes.

"Thanks Naruto…I'm sorry about everything that happened in high school with us…all of us…who knew them four years would be so damn screwed up? Kami, I wish there was a such thing as a second chance…" Sakura sighed while gently smiling in Hinata's direction where her friend stood in awe at her moving speech.

"Well, I guess I was pretty blind, huh, Hinata?"" Naruto started sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking apologetically at the girl who liked him from day one.

"Oh…well, it's okay, Naruto-kun. You can, er, make it up to me by helping Sakura and I get back at Deidara and Ino?" Hinata proposed.

"Sure! Gay boy's gonna pay big time! Believe it!"

"Oh hell…not that stupid ass catch phrase again!?" Sakura yelled out in hate while covering her ears to keep the annoying slogan away.

"Aww, Sakura-chan! Why don't you like it?!"

"Because, Naruto, you've said that same damn thing ever since fackin' kindergarten, duh!" Sakura spoke, exasperated and desiring some aspirin.

"How about we just get back to work now?" Hinata asked while pulling out a bottle of aspirin from somewhere and tossing them to Sakura.

"Fine…erg, did you already add waffles?"

"Yep." Said Naruto.

"Yeah." Hinata answered as well.

"Oh. Okay. Good thinking, Hinata! How about…super glue and candle wax?"

"Absolutely! Great!" Hinata exclaimed, jotting down the two ideas.

"Uhhh, sorry Sakura but, what does candle wax and super glue do?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"Candle wax to replace Ino's high heals and super glue to mix into her mascara." Sakura explained before adding, "oh, and cornstarch, water, and green food coloring."

"Uhh…?"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura knows chemistry. If you add cornstarch and water, you get goo that doesn't come off easily…adding green food coloring just adds character I guess." Hinata clarified.

"Yes and I think that's about it sooo, we need to go cat burglar style and get inside the building, ready to sabotage their set and everything! Naruto, you run home, get your wannabe spy book and phone up Shikamaru and Kiba…this is gonna be very immense and we need backup on stand by." Sakura commanded while pacing back and forth with a spatula in hand.

"Yeah, and Naruto? Bring everyone over tonight. We'll head out tomorrow morning, 'bout one or two to get the supplies." Hinata stated.

"Since Akatsuki are coming the day afterward, they're gonna know someone done all this shit and are probably going to make our life miserable…again." Naruto said doubtfully and hesitantly.

Before he knew what hit him, Sakura had slung the spatula ninja style and had slapped him across the face with said cooking utensil.

"Don't. Doubt. The. Plan." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

If there was one thing Sakura hated more than anything in the world, it was her authority being questioned. She would never admit it out loud but, she was seriously uncertain about how the preparations would progress if at all.

However, she had faith because she knew that because of that cursed note Deidara left, she was able to stick with Hinata and bring down at least one member of the Akatsuki and the whore she spent her childhood competing against, to their knees.

As Naruto recovered and Hinata laughed soundlessly, the phone rang. The caller was the one man she hated as of yet, which was because it wielded the name Iwa, Deidara…oh hell.

"Er, Sakura..?"

**What do you think?! Is it alright? I mean, I know that it's been literally forever and even I had to go back and reread the whole story but, huh? Like? No? Answer, as in review? Yayyzzz! If you do! Byezz!**


	7. Balls and Small Victories

**H&H Designs**

**Hiya, Goody here with Chapter 7 of H&H Designs! I'm really sorry that this story has been hiatus for way too long but some of you probably have noticed that I fixed some of the chapters by spacing them out a bit so yeah…I really don't have an excuse for never updating except for my own laziness and unmotivated ass so I hope you all like this chapter!**

**For all my loyal reviewers that used to really enjoy this story, I hope you find it again or have it faved or subscribed because I'm going to try and make it as epic as possible for your enjoyment! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: Balls and Small Victories**

* * *

Normal Point of View

_Previously:_

_As Naruto recovered and Hinata laughed soundlessly, the phone rang. The caller was the one man she hated as of yet, which was because it wielded the name Iwa, Deidara…oh hell._

_"Er, Sakura..?"_

Presently:

Sakura gaped at the balls the blonde must have, seriously! Calling the girl that he was plotting against and having that timid, almost considered sweet voice…such a fucking dumbass!

The emerald eyed Haruno just scowled at the phone in disgust, contemplating whether or not just to hang up the damn phone without even answering.

"Uhh, hello, un?" Deidara asked again, now on speaker since Sakura pressed the button as soon as she heard his now despised, though still attractive, voice.

With Hinata gesturing for her to at least respond, the pink-haired girl just sighed inwardly and said a much hatred-coated, "Hi." In the most sarcastically happy voice ever through gritted teeth.

Well, what more could you expect? It's not like she was ever actually good at controlling her feelings, especially ones that consisted of castrating thoughts.

"Um, something wrong, un?" Deidara said in a mock-oblivious tone that made the three twenty-year old listeners' blood boil.

Sakura concentrated on calming down for a moment before for saying a calm, straightforward, "No? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, you just sound pissed or something, un." The blue-eyed guy said, still unsure of the pinkette's mood.

From where she sat on the counter, she could see Hinata's constantly rolling eyes with each thing the dumbass idiot said and Naruto glaring at the phone like the blonde was expected to leap through the speakers and be prepared to get the shit beat out of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…it's probably the signal since we're talking long distance. Whatcha calling for?" Sakura said in the direction of the phone which was lying on the countertop a few inches away.

"Did I happen to drop something at your house when I was there, un?" He said in an antsy, almost dreading voice since there was a possibility he had screwed up in his plan, which he had.

But of course, Sakura being Sakura she says, "No, what do you think you left?"

This earned a smirk from Naruto and Hinata both as Sakura cheered inwardly at her own evilness and her ability to try and string out information from people.

"It was just a paper, un. Something I wrote for the co-star of the movie…" Deidara stated still uncertain of how this bringing up of the note would play out.

He knew he couldn't risk letting her read it, that being the worst possible scenario (yet he doesn't know she already has and is plotting a damn sure-fire revenge on his ass) and probably his death wish.

"Oh really? Well I haven't seen it lying around the house, you sure you lost it here?" Sakura played along as the oblivious trying-to-be-helpful friend.

You could almost sense the anticipation radiating from everyone's bodies as they awaited Deidara's dumb reply; the other two in the house crowding around the phone trying to make the blonde even more paranoid by staring at him unknowingly.

"Ah, I guess I probably lost it somewhere else, oh well. Sorry for bugging you Sakura-chan…" He paused as if contemplating a decision really quickly before asking, "You wanna come out tonight and go to dinner with me and the guys? Hinata can come along too if she wants."

'_Oh touché, the jerk off…playing with my mind, are you?' _She thought darkly, taking into account that it will be free food and possibly another opportunity to distract Deidara while the guys and Hinata can do the sabotage.

'**I don't wanna miss out on the plan though!' **Her Inner loudly interrupted, being a bitch as always against Sakura's decisions.

'_Shut. Up. This will be the perfect opening to really do some damage!' _Sakura concluded, her mind already made up.

"Okay, sure! Sounds fine to me but Hinata can't make it because her and Naruto are going out tonight along with some friends. I guess I could cancel on them since it would've probably been crowded anyways." She swiftly replied, cackling internally at her bitch-proof plan to screw over their movie production and thus delay the release date and all their beloved fans shall hate them!

"Haha, great, un! Me and the guys will stop by at ten to pick you up, m'kay, un?" The blonde, still oblivious to the plan, rejoices at his small victory.

Meanwhile, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura feasted upon their own brilliant win that could possibly give them the upper hand! It was a win, win, and then lose situation!

Deidara and the bitch Ino being the losers that is since failure was no longer an option and if it somehow did turn out as a failure…jail wouldn't be too harsh, right?

"Yeah, what's the occasion, by the way? Casual, formal, party…?" The pinkette asked in a sweet, totally fake and superficial voice that could, and was, easily mistaken for sincerity.

"Party, definitely un." He smirked, being the pervert that Sakura and everyone else always knew he was.

Sakura picked up the phone from the counter and pressed the speaker button off as she couldn't help the toothy grin that worked its way onto her face.

"Fine, I'll go pick out a dress and get ready, Deidara. Talk to you soon then." She smiled into the phone, while casting a wink over in Hinata's direction to signal that all was set.

"Bye, Sakura-chan, un." Deidara said smoothly, his accent all the while heard.

"Yeah, bye." Sakura said before finally hanging up the phone in victory as she fell uncharacteristically onto the tiled floor laughing her ass off at how well she played him up.

"Holy…shit, did things just get a whole lot easier or what!" Hinata yay-ed to her friends as she grabbed Sakura's arm and hefted her up onto her feet.

Together, all three of them started to do a little victory dance around the island in the kitchen laughing and cheering like idiots who just won the lottery.

After a while, the hyper trio stopped when Sakura came to a standstill, turning to Naruto before saying, "What are you doing baka? Call up Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino! Shino can get some bugs and place them in the air vents and maybe some lice in Ino's hair extension, some fleas to go into their clothes, and all that!"

Naruto whipped out his bright orange cell phone and nodded towards Sakura in agreement while Hinata and Sakura began to leave the room; Sakura swiping the note from the counter and putting it in the pocket of her pj bottoms.

"So, Sakura-chan…you're going to distract them and everything? You sure you can handle them all on your own?" Hinata asked her best friend and partner in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I can handle it Hinata-chan! I'll even destroy their scripts while we're in the limo probably and make myself a burden upon them but be so damn slutty they wouldn't dare to take me back home!" Sakura said oh-so confidently as if she were a pro at this and perfected every aspect of the plan a million times before.

Hinata just patted her pink haired friend on the back before walking up the stairs with her to pick out the perfect dress to seduce the guys in…

* * *

**I'm so so sooooooo damn sorry I didn't update sooner and I know you all want to shoot me for being the most epically insane procrastinator but don't! I'm sooorrry guys! Please forgive Goody-chan!**

**I didn't mean to let this fic go so unattended for almost nearly a year! It's so insane cuz I thought that I would've been better at finishing my stories! Ugh…I'm totally in denial because I just found out that H&H was so far behind where I planned it to be! :(**

**Please review if you liked the chapter…I take full credit for all of you who subscribed to me and received an email and was like WTF, what the hell is this? Since you forgot this story existed! TT^TT**

**I won't let it happen again if you guys review, fave, and all that stuff because I really want to not have any hiatus stories anymore! It's a severely bad habit that I'm attempting to break!**

**~Goody**


	8. An Ass Grab and Some Drama

H&H Designs

**Sorry it took so long guys! I was hoping to update a long time ago but FF was acting weird (prolly just my computer) but yeah, apologies! Awww, I got a bunch of reviews! I guess that's cuz it took me forever to update, again…-.- *sigh* So , thankies to all of you who waited for me to update, yet again as to be expected! Goody hopes chu all enjoy this new chappie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the chances of Kishimoto-san handing over the credits to me is looking really bleak….so no, I don't have ownership! :(**

**Chapter Eight: An Ass Grab and Some Drama**

* * *

Normal Point Of View

"Ugh…holy shit, I can't believe I actually fitted into this damn thing!" Sakura stated, ecstatic knowing that she could fit into a small dress size, having just found out by finally putting one on.

Really ironic being a top clothes' designer yet never even attempting to put on one of their own dresses, pretty pathetic girls.

However, Hinata just clapped for her friend's enjoyment as she raced down the stairs with her heels in her hand. Sakura knew better than to attempt to go down the two flights of stairs to the living room of their huge home in heels, duh.

Once down there, she was met with four sets of male eyes focused onto her. She just grinned in their direction manically, knowing how awesome this was going to turn out.

They were all decked out in black, notably probably Naruto's idea to act ninja while on their revenge mission. The pink haired girl just laughed at their ridiculousness but otherwise approached them.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, TenTen's on her way over! She said she could damage their set enough to make it almost a disaster area to step out on! And…hehe, Shikamaru said that the surveillance cameras might be a prob so he suggested her anyways!" Naruto filled her in on the slight improvement in the plan.

Sakura knew as well as Hinata that none of the guys have ever seen her decked out in a dress, heels, and a lot of makeup before. She never really believed in the hourly rituals of patting on layer after layer of foundation and eye makeup but it did seem to highlight her perfectly.

She had on a tight, pale pink mini dress specifically designed for clubbing events, something the girls never really had the pleasure to do. Though, with the open chest design and black stripper boots, it would almost seem like it was quite a highly eventful hobby of the Haruno.

She had on thick, voluptuous mascara and a slanted cat-eye eyeliner technique thanks to Hinata where she looked nothing short of slutty. But, then again, wasn't that the goal?

Haha, get the guys drunk and so horny and hungover where they won't know what hit them…perfect arrangement.

Just then, there was a knock at the door which the Hyuuga girl went to answer while Sakura just dug around in the purse Hinata had prepared for her looking for who knows what.

The guys had taken it upon themselves to gather around the main table in the living room to talk about the plan when three people instead walked through the doorway.

Sakura just raised a perfect pink eyebrow at the sight of Neji, TenTen, and Temari. It surely was beginning to look like they were going to a gang fight or something.

Even the purple-haired girl chose to spot some black apparel which made Sakura feel as though she was a little less important to the success of the team and wished she could aide them in the destruction of what they hoped would be Deidara's and Ino's careers.

"Hey everyone sooo, why are you here Neji? Tem?" She asked, wondering what the other two might have to offer.

"Well, Neji here has the layout of the building and all that because he shot his first movie there and had donated money to have it extended so he got a blueprint of the place. I guess the guys have already told you why I'm coming and Temari doesn't like Ino, at all sooo, yeah she wants to be all bad ass for her own revenge against the blonde bitch." TenTen spoke all in one breath, something impressive even for her.

"Ahh, that sounds great! So, are you all going to divide up into squads and attack different points? Or, maybe you will all so in at the same time and take the place by storm! You all could even-." Sakura was stopped by all the looks she was getting from everyone.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but you should just let us handle the sabotage part, okay? I mean, you have a pretty important role yourself and…I'm sorry you can't come." Hinata sympathized, trying to make Sakura feel a bit better about not getting to attend the event.

The pink haired girl just sighed and finally plucked out a compact mirror which she opened and start to play with her eyelashes, trying (and failing) to ignore the conversations going on about the annihilation of the movie set.

It was now nine thirty and she began to get that lurching feeling in her gut, knowing that there was no turning back and that she will ultimately get her victory. It was almost conceited, thinking ahead at the numerous headlines and cancellations of the damned duo's movie.

"Okay, we're heading out, see ya later Sakura!" Kiba yelled happily, not forgetting to take the full observation of the pinkette's very revealing dress.

With the eight people leaving, Hinata linked arms with Naruto and shouted, "away we go, down the road to bring mischief to the soon to be dickless fellow and his bimbo blonde baboon!"

Sakura giggled at the stupidity of her friend and felt the overcoming need to make sure this was foolproof, to make that bastard pay for all the shit that happened in the past and make it even.

She heard as their cars left, heading out the narrow paved road that extended numerous miles before finally hitting the highway.

Sakura stood; placing the mirror back into the purse Hinata had let her borrow and began pacing while thinking of ways to make the guys' lives even worse.

'**Those dickweeds are finally gonna get what they damn deserve! Cha!' **Her inner screeched loudly within the girl's mind, jarring her thoughts momentarily at the spontaneity of herself.

'_Yeah, I know what you mean…I can't believe we never sought out revenge before!' _She agreed, a devilish grin upon her well glossed lips. She may be beautiful on the outside but nothing could fathom the ugliness which was her reignited hatred for the Akatsuki, particularly Deidara.

* * *

It seemed like it was just a moment ago when her friends left but soon enough there was a knock on the door and she knew that she must push aside that abhorrence long enough to give them the time to destroy every damn thing.

She struggled at first to pick up her flawless stride in her black heels but soon enough felt confident to answer the door. When she did, her breath caught at the back of her throat…that fucking bastard had the damn nerve to bring along that bitch!

That was right; next to the tall golden blonde was Ino Yamanaka with her hand slipped in his front pants pocket in what Sakura perceived as that possessiveness the blonde had always had. She always got what she wanted, that was the end of the story; when she didn't, someone was going to pay heavily.

Taking a quick breath she knew that she'd have to make Deidara like her more, favor her so the blue-eyed bitch wouldn't stand a chance.

With that determination in mind, Sakura quickly flicked off the light switch and shut the door behind her as she done something she detested but knew otherwise it would set her apart from her competition-she slid her dainty hand into his back pocket, groping him slightly.

Deidara didn't bother to conceal his arrogant smirk as he held the emerald-eyed girl's ass as they walked toward the limo; Ino on his right, Sakura on his left.

He detached his arm from Ino's back to open the door, Sakura noted along with Ino as she just huffed and slid into the leather seat. She grinned inwardly at the favoritism he was already expressing towards her.

Sakura's Point of View

Well, at least I think I look better than the bitch…purple was so never her color and dammit, I'm converting over to the dark side! No…wait, fashion is my specialty so aren't I the devil worshipper of all fashionista remarks?

Okay, forget that…Deidara likes me more or else that simple gesture wouldn't have happened. I smiled lightly at him as I crawled in after him, him already aware of how me and Ino's rivalry shall be very competitive.

As I casted a sideways glance in the bitch's direction and saw her cuddling his pretty muscular arm, I had the sense of determination strike once again and it may be the death of me but, Deidara is so mine, whore!

I shrugged internally as my inner began to thrash around, pissed off at me for choosing a battle over the original goal but, seriously! I can't be outshined by her of all fucking people!

Not only was that my mission but I felt compelled to go through with it…only if Hidan didn't squeeze his sexy ass onto my other side and flash me a wicked smile. Then it finally came to me: Make Deidara jealous.

If they start throwing punches then that'll give me enough time to have a bitch beat down with Ino and kick her pig ass! Then…oh hell, no one will be witnesses and I could get away with an actual crime!

I mean…I did shoplift that spool of pricy four dollar golden thread but, really? Who charges four dollars for thread! I sighed at how that pissy worker kept looking me as if I was just there to shoplift a damn sewing supply store!

I scooted slightly away from Deidara towards Hidan which immediately made the blonde to turn his head my way. Then came that oh-so familiar glaring contest between the two…

"Hidan?" I asked in my false sweet voice towards the silver-haired man. I couldn't help but notice how well, hot he looked. Call it my designer eye or whatever but an unbuttoned silver and black pinstripe shirt, black pants, and his gorgeous face definitely were compatible and upmost complimentary.

It's sad knowing that they actually have people who basically dress their asses for them…

"Yeah, hottie?" He said while planting a firm hand on my upper thigh, playing with the stretchable pink fabric.

"I just wanted to let you know that you owe me a dance and by the way, you look pretty hot yourself." I charmingly said, hoping that he didn't ask why I owed him any dance because I have no damn idea…spur of inspiration, I blame Hinata!

Wait…my little buddy isn't here because, yeeeeaaah, she left me! But then again…this was my idea after all. I sighed deeply, knowing that I will one day be my own self-inflicted doom.

"Haha, that can be arranged, love." He said, taking it upon himself to call me 'love', something that made me want to spit since I knew how much he would've never said that back in high school.

I heard Deidara clear his throat before say, "Ah, Sakura-chan, when I invited you to come I was actually meaning you as my date, yeah," once he saw that I was paying attention.

When he did say it, I had to do a double-take. I mean, Ino and Deidara are together…the note implied it damn it! Then he tells ME I'm his date…oh fuck no! I shall not be a slut and he will not be a player tonight, absolutely not!

"Oh…but you're with Yamanaka." I said fiercely, but inside knew that if I pissed him off too quickly I might not get to be of any use to Hinata and the guys.

Finally looked around the limo while Deidara I guess tried to find out what to say to make me change my already set mind.

I saw Sasori next to this one girl…oh yeah! That's…the girl…Gaara was going out with...damn! Matsuri was her name! She fucking dumped Gaara! That's screwed up, seriously.

Then there was Itachi with that nasty bitch Karin…where the hell are all these random fucking chicks coming from! She was going out with SASUKE aka the dumbass with the chicken ass hairdo last time I checked.

I sighed, I needed to get out more…my social life has dwindled down to nothing in the past couple years…it's sad!

Tobi…where have I seen him before. Geez, I KNOW he's an Uchiha plus, his face is familiar sooo…where! Damn it, my memory is so blank! Well, at least he isn't with any girl.

'**Wonder where Kisame and Zetsu are…they might be GAY.' **My inner thought, making me think of the two weirdest Akatsuki members…together nonetheless. It was disturbing, definitely.

I didn't bother to reply since my mind was pretty much fried and disgusted knowing what might happen between the two behind hopefully closed doors.

About that time Deidara finally thought of a reply too.

"I'm not dating Ino, Sakura-chan. Our relationship is basically just for publicity, not anything serious, yeah. So, yeah." The golden blonde stated, acting like I would so believe that bullshit, no chance, fella!

"Really! Deidara, and here I thought we were together! You can drop me off now! I'll just head back over to the set since I need to get my precious banana cocoa lip gloss which is fyi, WAY more important than you!" Woah, woah, WOAH. Did she just say that she was heading back to the set' more so, the set my friends are at right now?

I knew I had to act quickly or else everything may be in jeopardy or completion. Today must be a day for miracles because in any other damned situation I'd rather chew off my arm or pluck my eyebrows with two toothpicks!

"Ino! Wait…how does it sound if you really were going out with Deidara and tonight you find out that he's dating his clothes designer behind your back? I mean, think of the publicity you both would get. It'll be on every Konoha and Suna paper around, not to mention every other city!"

With my little plot, I could see the light blonde's eyes lighten when I brought up having people notice her and her face on the covers of magazines…she is so fucking shallow, I swear I will never know why the hell I was ever her friend.

"That's great, Sakura! Geez, and here I thought you were nothing but a dumb sewing lady who has decreased her social status tenfold over the years! Was I ever wrong, you're a genius, Forehead Girl!" Ino cheered really loudly in a squealing voice that was SO. ANNOYING.

And, did she just call me Forehead Girl? A nickname that she dropped once we entered like, sophomore year? I could feel my eye twitching at how still annoying that was…my forehead isn't THAT big.

"Ah, yeah. That does sound great! Good job, Sakura-chan yeah!" Deidara applauded as well, landing me a kiss on the mouth as I fell back into Hidan's tensed, pissed off lap. Ino quickly snapped a picture and began to text it to all her friends, probably claiming Itachi or someone sent it to her…shallow I tell ya!

But, I was distracted at the moment anyways so who cares about Ino and her dumb drop-any-guy-at-a-moments-notice-for-anything-publicity-stunt-like.

Deidara broke away momentarily, long enough for both of us to catch our breaths before his mouth crashed onto mine once more. My eyes fluttered shut, my eyes last meeting Hidan's before they closed.

As we were kissing, I couldn't help but think of how broken and detached Hidan looked so, to make things seem a little reassuring I moved my arm from underneath Deidara and patted the jashinist's leg.

I could physically feel him start to relax himself, opting to just be glad my head was lying between his legs. Perv.

'_I hope Hinata and the guys hurry the hell up.'_ I thought to myself, wondering how long they planned the sabotage to be.

**'Yeah, really! I hope we both don't fall for one of the guys because Deidara is a bombshell when it comes to kissing and Hidan is pervalicious.' **My inner randomly put in, creating another one of her often weird words.

Then again, she does have a point here. There's two guys right now who are really driving for me…one being a bastard that I. Can't. Like. And the other being the pervert that is probably a bit better.

There's Tobi too…he's interesting since he knocked one of the guys off of me and then kissed me as well. He even looked sincere when he smiled at me…something that I'm beginning to notice as a quality hard to find in a guy.

I never planned on just making out in a limo the whole way to the club probably with Ino texting, Karin and Itachi cuddling or whatever the hell it was they were doing, Sasori listening to Matsuri whisper things in his ear, Tobi watching us intently, and Hidan was pretty much riding out the storm.

I was never one for planning things without having to make some big imprecision along the way…things just never ever work out the way you intend them to because it's always bound to get complicated one way or another…

* * *

**Haha, story of her life, ne? Well, I'm really behind on updating…obviously and I'm pretty much just pissed off at myself for not getting this chapter posted as quickly as I wanted so, yeah!**

**The next chapter will entail a scene skip or two between Sakura and the Akatsuki and Hinata and the guys destroying the set to the movie…that's something to look forward to, I hope. Hell, I need all the motivating statements I can think of to keep you guys reading hehe!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter because it was pretty long compared to the last one and it's bound to get, just like Sakura said, more complicated and dramatic. So, fave, review, subscribe, and continue to read H&H Designs!**

**~Goody**

**^3^**


End file.
